Miss Independent
by Sammyda2nd
Summary: Bella Swan is 28, single and still living at home. She's tired of it and is officially scared of lonely. She has an announcement for her friends and family that will be sure to shock them. Waiting and looking for happiness is no longer enough so she's determined to obtain it on her own. Can she write her own story of love? Or is that too much power for a single person to hold? A/H


**Hello All, Here is my second attempt at a Fanfic. I really hope I finish this one. This is a story that I have had in my head for some time and that I have not yet seen written about so I hope this is a first for many of you as well**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, IM JUST BORROWING THE CHARACTERS FOR A BIT.**

**Happy reading and please let me know if I should keep going. Sincerely, Sam**

Chapter 1

As I slowly opened my eyes and took in my early morning surroundings, I come to the stark realization that tomorrow I will be 28 years. Almost 10,000 mornings ago, I was brought into this world. God I'm old! At this age I should be happily married with my first child on the way, but I'm not. I'm a single female who is still living at her parent's house. The plan was to stay at home until I got married so that my husband and I could build a new home together…but my husband hasn't found me yet and I'm not sure if he ever will.

My name is Bella Swan and for my whole life I have lived in beautiful borough of the Bronx in New York. I walked these streets and took these trains so no one could tell me about my city. My parents used to live in the Gunhill section of the east Bronx but about twelve years, they made the move to the North Bronx were it was more quieter and very Irish. My mother wasn't a fan of living in the middle of all the noise and fanfare, but I loved it. The trains at night and the "woop woop" from a police car was my nightly lullaby. When we moved I was very unhappy to be leaving my friends, but now that I can see what that neighborhood has become, I'm thankful that my mom made the move when she did.

Knock, Knock, Knock,

"Bella honey, it's time to get up"

"Thanks mom" I yelled back as I rolled around in my full size bed mentally cataloging all the things I had to do today. Stretching, I got out of bed and opened my bedroom door to go to the bathroom. Looking in the bathroom mirror, I sigh. Same pale complexion, murky brown eyes and boring brown hair. I turned to the side to see if anything on my profile was worth a smile. I had recently begun to get in shape thanks to a new lifestyle decision so at least my stomach was flat. My small chest plagued me every day and is the reason why you will never see me in a plunging neckline. Now what I did have was a waist. As the great Sir mix-a-lot would say "Baby got Back". But so far my booty has failed to get me a cutie.

_Hey you, what's the matter. Sad to be still living at home? Don't worry, I'm depressed for you_. _But look at the bright side, your still alive_

"Well gee, thanks inner monologue. That pre birthday prep-talk was just what I needed." I proceeded with my morning ritual of brining myself to life.

When I go downstairs to make myself breakfast, I see my dad, Charlie running out the door with a quick "bye" while my mother Renee settles in to watch Good Morning America. My parents Charlie and Renee Swan have been married for about 28 years now. See any connections there? In their youth they were in love, but over time it has waned and become a friendship, than acquaintances, and finally business associates. They speak in passing or only when absolutely necessary. I think they stay together for convenience or even for me, but I am definite it's not for love.

"Mom, I'm coming home late tonight. Should I buy food on the way home?"

"Probably, I have work today at 3 so you and father will have to fend for yourself."

Mom is the assistant manager of nursing for Jacobi hospital in the Bronx, NY. She's been there for almost two decades and can't get enough of it. She would have become a doctor if not for her ailing mother who passed away about several years ago. In her last years of life, Memaw's health got progressively worse because of the Alzheimer's and diabetes. It was almost like mom was sick with her. Mom took care of her mother and looked over until the very end. When she passed away, I was in college and it was final's week so no one told me because they thought I would lose focus. When I finally did find out, I broke down but I had no one to lean on. I'm always fun and crazy to be around, but when it comes to real emotion, I am not the person to go to.

"When are you going to be off" I asked as I poured a bowl of cereal as Sam Champion told us about today's weather.

"Why do you need to know? Is something wrong? Do you want me to meet someone? A man perhaps?" she looked at me with a twinkle in her eye.

"No mom. No men flocking to your daughter over here I'm afraid"

"Oh, well than what's wrong?" she turned her stool back to the TV screen

"Nothing, I just wanted to know when you weren't working again" I finished my cereal and went to the fridge to grab my lunch I had made the night before.

At a commercial, my mom turned around "I'm off tomorrow. It's a special day for you after all so where else would I be."

I couldn't help the smile on my face. If nothing else, my parents were always there for me and they were on my side. They continually believed in me and never put me down for the decisions that I made. Hopefully, they will be equally as supportive when I made my announcement tomorrow.

"It's not that special, trust me, but I hope to make it a special one. Okay I'm off, see you late tonight"

After putting on my light sweater for the cool September morning we were having, I left the house and climbed into my white 2013 Toyota Rav 4, my baby. I got her in early 2013 and couldn't be prouder of her. I took off to work and decided to put in my old Linkin Park CD. I needed to be ready to deal the kids.

I work in Glenwood public high school as a college counselor. I help the students pick out their careers and their dream schools in the hopes of securing a better future for them. I love my job on most days but then there are the days when a student works so hard just to hear a "no" from their dream school. Today is the end of the first week of school so it hasn't gotten crazy yet. What I'm doing now is attending meetings and organizing college visits.

As I pull into my parking space in the school lot, I receive a text from one of my dearest friends Alice: _Good morning Sunshine! Just getting ready for the countdown to tomorrow night! Don't forget were going out for drinks tonight with Rose. XO-A_

Alice and Rose have been my very good friend for the past ten years or so. We all met in college during freshman orientation and have been together since then. I was an education major, Alice was theatre, and Rosalie was in mechanical engineering. We were actually among the only few people I know who used our college degrees towards our careers. Go figure. Anyways, tonight I wanted to do drinks with girls and make my announcement there in case they wondered why I was acting so crazy tomorrow.

I walked into the building to start my day. I couldn't help the smile that came to my face when I saw students milling about by their lockers or going over last night's homework. Granted, I didn't work in the best school, but there were still moments like these that any person in education could appreciate. I went to my office and got to work.

* * *

"Your still here Bella? It's Friday. You're young. Go out and shake your tale feather a bit. Everyone else booked it at 3"

That's Ben, one of the janitors here at Glenwood. He and his elderly wife both work here at Glenwood. His better half, Angela, works as a lunch lady. The couple actually went to high school at Glenwood and decided to work here. The small pay they made helped to bring up three successful children who take great care of their parents so they would no longer have to work. However the couple claims that they would be bored if they had nothing to do. Their love is rare and strong. It's the type of love that I recently realized I would not be experiencing.

Hey Ben. I'm actually getting ready to head out now. I'm meeting some of my girlfriends in a bit so I should be heading out" I began packing up my things

"Now wait a second Bella. Don't go trying to sneak without me giving you your birthday gift"

"Awww Ben, you know you and Angela don't have to get me anything"

"Bella Swan, every year you say that, but every year I know you get excited when I give you this bag" Ben placed a blue Happy Birthday bag in my hands and I gave him a huge hug. I have an unhealthy obsession for all things gummy and Angela used to have a second job working in a candy factory. When she left, she was a wiz at making all types of candies. When Angela found out about my sweet teeth, every year for my birthday she would make me a big of homemade gummies that I would treasure…until I got to hungry and ate them all. My addiction was being fed by the evil lunch lady and her husband!

"Thank you Ben. Please tell Angela the same and make sure you know that I will be sending you my dental bills from now on"

"Oh go on. Now hurry up and get out of here. This is not the place for someone young like you on a day like this. Enjoy your birthday Bella and I'll see you on Monday." Ben stepped out of my office and continued sweeping the 2nd floor.

I left the building and got into my car. While letting it warm up a bit I decided to call the girls.

"_Bella, you better not still be in your office or so help me_"

"Hi to you to Alice, and I'm sitting in my car. I'm pulling out in a few so I'll get there by about 6:15"

"_Well hurry up! I'll go inside and try to get a table in the bar section and happy hour is over at 7 so push that gas will you_"

"Alright, alright I'm leaving now." I hung up and dialed Rose from the touch screen as I pulled out into Friday night Traffic

"Hey Smelly Belly" A tragic nickname from a drunken college that will not be remembered

"ugghh, that nickname is sooooo six years ago Rose"

"_Yeah well I had to think on the spot so sue me. Are you there yet? I'm right around the corner_"

"I'll be there in ten minutes. I just called Alice and she's getting a table"

"_Okay, hurry up then. Were barley going to have an hour to splurge on Happy hour so chop chop"_

"Okay, I'm speeding now. You would be so proud of me. I'll see you in a few. Bye"

"_Bye_"

Okay so did I mention that my friends are very successful. Alice does the wardrobe for various plays on Broadway such are Newises, Phantom of the Opera, The Lion King; need I go on. And Rosalie is a mechanical engineer for BMW, New York. From time to time she travels the world but stays mostly in New York working on the various statistics and dynamics that make up an engine. My friends are so far above the poverty line, they can't even see it. Be that as it may, they still prefer TGI Fridays 1/2 price happy hour to anywhere else. And that's why I love them.

At 6:10 I pulled into the packed parking lot to look for a spot. Na-da. I ended up parking in the Chucky Cheese parking lot which was two stores over. As I was walking across the lot, some old fart actually came at me with "You got any fries for that shake". I turned around and gave him my best stink face which I only reserved for the club. "My bad cutie, you got it though" he backed away and kept it moving just like I liked it. I walked inside and quickly scanned the bar area. Alice spotted me first and flagged me over to a table in the corner.

She is both easy and hard to miss with her petite barely 5foot frame and her over abundant personality. She looked divine in an off the shoulder white top, boyfriend jeans and blue pumps. What made that outfit work was of course the confidence that she possessed. Rose was a natural bombshell blonde who had an hour glass shape that made women glare and men grin. She was the epitome of beauty but a total grease monkey at heart. Today she was wearing a royal blue power suit that screamed _you can't touch this_. I felt a Hammertime dance coming on

"Finally, I thought I was going to starve!" said Alice

"Alice lets be serious, it's only been ten minutes. I even beat my arrival time by a few. That's an accomplishment for me" very true because if anyone was ever on time, I promise it was never me. "So did you guys order yet" But as I asked, two waiters arrived at our table laden down with plates and drinks for everyone. Joy.

We dug into our ½ price appetizers and 5$ margaritas with aplomb. "So anything new to report ladies? It has been some time since we've all been together in the same place" Rose asked

"Well I met this guy in Starbucks a few days ago. Or more like I ran into with my double shot macchiato with whip cream" said Alice

"Wait a minute Alice" asked Rose as we had a stare off for the last shrimp cocktail that she won eventually "Clumsiness is not something you do. I've seen you run down a cab in stiletto's in the pouring rain. How did you manage to trip?"

"Well I may have dreamed about something of the sort happening. And who am I to try and interrupt a dream of mine? So I followed my dream and made sure I found myself in that coffee shop at exactly 7am"

"7am!" we both shouted

"Yes. The clock in the dream said 7am so I was there. And I have a feeling that this guy is the one. I feel it" she squealed. "What about you Rose, anything new?"

"Nope, the dollars keep pouring in, I'm never low on work, and there still trying to ship me out to Germany but I keep telling them no. It's winter there for eight months and fall for four. Who would do that to themselves? I'm sorry but I love my New York and my girls way too much to leave" she smiled

Did I mention I have amazing friends and are super wonderful and amazingly loyal. I swear they complete me…in a non-Celine Dion way of course.

"Okay my turn" I cleared my throat and tried to sound confident but I knew this was only one hurdle for me to overcome among many. "Now you guys know that I have tried the online dating scene for about 2 years now without success and tomorrow is my 28th birthday. You also know it was always my dream to get married and have my first child by 30." My nerves started to get the best of me as I began to stir the stray in my half empty margarita. "What I'm trying to tell you both is that…I've made the decision… to have a baby" I peeked at my friends and they seemed okay. Wait, that's not the expression I was looking to get.

"Bella, you do know to have a baby, you need a man right" Rose asked in her usual bluntness as she finished off the last of the sweet potato fries. Where did she even put it?

"And Bella you haven't been intimately involved since…."Alice began. Now I had their attention and their stares of pity at something that happened almost ten years ago but has been the biggest regret of my life.

"I know Alice, but I'm tired of looking for happiness and waiting for it find me. It's an expectation for a woman to be dating someone or have child or have something! Society puts all these standards in place that are meant to make a woman feel like a real woman but so far I still feel like a child" I felt the emotions coming and the tears coming to my eyes at something that has plagued me relentlessly "I'm done waiting for something that may never happen. I can't control who loves me but I can control who I love. The joy that I see on parents faces is the one love that I refuse to miss out on. That is something that I can control and I will. So by myself I am going to have a baby and I really hope to have the support of my two best friends."

Silence waned between Rose and Alice. I can see I had stunned them but they had to realize how serious this was for me.

"How are you ladies doing over here? Can I get you anything else?" asked the waiter

"Yes please three more very strong margaritas" ordered Rose. The waiter nodded and headed to the bar to place our orders.

"Bella are you sure? Babies are a lot of work, time and especially money. And it will be hard to this alone. I'm not trying to put you down, but I want to make sure you're ready." Alice asked me with sincerity.

"I'm sure Alice, I have actually been researching this for a few months now, I've seen the necessary doctors and I've made the appointments. Next week I start treatments"

"Treatments? Treatment for what"

"Well since I do not have a line of men waiting to father my child, I decided to go the artificial insemination route. It's the most affordable option and even though I have been saving I know this won't happen overnight so I'm prepared for multiple tries. Guys, I want this to happen. I need this to. I want a family and someone to take away the loneliness that I feel is slowly taking over my life."

I reached across the table to grasp both girls' hands. "I can already see my future and I don't like what I see. This is my chance to control my own happiness and have my own family. So are you with me or are you with me?"

"Well you're not giving us much of an option are you" Rose said with an arched eyebrow

"Nope"

Alice came around to hug me fiercely. "I'm with you Bella. Always have been and always will be."

These emotions I swear were coming out of nowhere. "Yeah Bells, you know we've got your back. That's what ride or die is for silly" Said Rose

"Here are your drinks ladies. Three very strong Margaritas. Enjoy"

"Alright, enough with the tears! We have a 28th birthday and baby to get ready for. Let's drink up so the madness can begin. Cheers" we all clicked glasses and I was ecstatic to know that I had the support of my friends. Now I just needed my parents.

* * *

Hope to hear from you, Sam


End file.
